All Dogs Go to Heaven
by sreii
Summary: The Dixon brothers are caught up in a drug deal gone wrong. Daryl's given one last chance stay out of jail: work at the local veterinary clinic. A blond-haired angel should be the last thing on Daryl's mind, but sometimes not everything works out the way it's supposed to be. AU. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Walking Dead.

* * *

 **Summary:** The Dixon brothers are caught up in a drug deal gone wrong. The local police department gives Daryl one last chance to stay out of jail: work at the local veterinary clinic. A blond-haired angel should be the last thing on Daryl's mind, but sometimes not everything works out the way it's supposed to.

* * *

 **Warning:** Language.

* * *

The flashing red and blue lights on the rearview mirror blinded Daryl as he sat cuffed in the back of the police car. _All of those quotes about how good brothers are, can go fuck themselves,_ Daryl thought. _That fucker is lucky I'm cuffed right now._

When Daryl had opened the door to the apartment both he and his brother, Merle, shared, he was ambushed by Scott, one of Merle's old dealers. Merle had been tied up to the couch with blood coming down the side of his face. Apparently, Merle hadn't paid his debt for two months. A jogger passed by the aged complex building and heard their screams, calling the police.

Now, Daryl was arrested and awaiting the impending lecture from Rick Grimes, the local sheriff. After what seemed like hours, Rick opening the driver's car door and sat down, turning to Daryl.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Rick asked.

"Wasn't my fault."

Rick said, "Well now it doesn't matter if it's your fault or not. Have you been using in the past few weeks?" Daryl shook his head. Rick breathed out.

"Well looks like if you pass a drug test and pay a pretty hefty fine, you can go back to doing whatever you're doing." Daryl felt a small weight lifted off his shoulders. _Not going to jail today._ Rick must have caught his breath of relief because he added, "But that doesn't mean you're completely off the hook. This guy has been wanted by several other counties. The big guys are startin' to look into this case. 'means that you might be facin' some pretty big charges in the future, bein' in contact with this guy an' knowin' he's been in contact with your brother." Daryl grunted.

"Look, Rick, this ain't my fault, I was just-"

"You have one more chance. One more chance to not fuck up. Merle's hope is gone; he's gon' be facin' up to ten years in the slammer. You on the other hand might be lucky 'nough to get off with 6 months to two years. But right now, with no job, you ain't lookin' at a very happy endin'. Not many places are lookin' to hire, especially someone with a track record with you." Daryl look at him, as if he had somewhere to be. Rick said, "But after you pay the fine, we're gon' let you out, and you need 'ta find a job an' quick. I'll look into it." Daryl nodded and thanked him.

Rick and Daryl were old high school friends. They were pretty close until Daryl had gone to jail for the first time during their senior year. It was only six months but it was still long enough to pull them apart. Rick's mom didn't approve of them hanging out. Daryl never went back to high school, thus never receiving his high school diploma. Rick knew everything about Daryl's childhood, or almost everything. Daryl's mom died early in his childhood and after that his dead took out everything on him and his brother. His dad didn't necessarily win father of the year.

Daryl's dad was gone, and now his brother was too. _Great._

* * *

The doorbell echoed throughout the house, dragging Beth from doing her homework. _Oh no._ She prayed it wasn't Zach. It was Saturday morning and she had just woken up. She walked to the door, knowing no one else could hear, since the rest of the family were working out back.

Opening the door, she was greeted by Rick.

Beth smiled and said, "Good mornin', Sheriff Grimes. What brings you here? Oh Lord, please tell me no one broke in the veterinary clinic again." Rick shook his head, easing her worries.

"No, ma'am, not'in like that. Is Hershel home?" Beth nodded and gestured for him to come in. Rick took a seat on the couch as Beth went in the back to get him. Beth and Hershel emerged from the kitchen and Rick stood up for a second to shake Hershel's hand.

"How are you, sir?" Hershel sat down and Beth walked back in the room next to theirs to continue with her homework.

Hershel nodded, "I'm great, thank you for asking. What brings you to our part of town, Sheriff Grimes?"

Rick takes in a deep breath and said, "Well, I was wonderin' if you're lookin' for any help at the clinic."

Hershel said, "Of course, you know we're already understaffed as it is. I only have Bethy and Shawn now, since Maggie's out at college."

"Well, last night we arrested both of the Dixon brothers. Merle's gon' get locked up for good, but Daryl...Daryl's got another shot. He wasn't the one at fault last night, but the jury will see otherwise if he doesn't start bein' a productive citizen. Gettin' a job and all. And I've already gone to every other shop in town and they...they're not his biggest fans." Hershel mulled it over for a while.

"Alright. But I'm gon' treat him like any other employee. He gets two chances. You know my policy, Sheriff Grimes. Tell him he can start Monday, 8:00am."

* * *

When Rick had told Daryl the news on Sunday morning, Daryl almost gagged. He hated animals. Most of all, he hated Hershel and his whole family.

Like he had a good reason though. _Not._ The Greene family had been nothing but kind to him and his brother. _And his brother._ That's why he felt so bad when his brother robbed their veterinary clinic a while back. Merle had been so desperate for drugs that he raided the clinic's medicine cabinet. Hershel had called the police the next morning and had Merle arrested.

Daryl couldn't blame Hershel. Hell, if he caught someone stealing from him, he'd do a lot more than just get the police involved. In fact, it'd be better if the police never knew.

When he heard that the Greene family was going to be the people who were helping him, he felt something in his stomach churn. Whether he admitted it or not, he had always been envious of that family. They were practically picture perfect. A good, nice, nice, God fearing family. Everything Daryl's family, if you could even call them one, wasn't.

Daryl was about to tell Rick no thanks and that he'd rather try to find another job, but one look from Rick was all it took to convince Daryl that he best keep his trap shut.

Even though Daryl didn't want to admit it, he was thankful for what Rick had done.

 _Now I just gotta prove to the old man he didn't make a mistake._

* * *

It was 7:55am and Daryl was pulling up to the Greene farm.

Daryl knew he was early and he hoped Hershel would appreciate it. It took a lot of motivation to not down the entire bottle of whiskey last night, but he knew if he had, he'd be facing a lot more than just a bad hangover. Daryl made his way up to the barn and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A sweet voice called out. It was definitely not Hershel's. Daryl opened the barn door, revealing the person who the angelic voice belonged to. Beth. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a light green dress that complimented her blond hair. She was carrying two tins of milk which she was struggling with.

She smiled brightly and said, "Oh good, you must be Daryl! Good timing too, can you please take these to the fridge 'round the corner?" Daryl was still taking in her appearance, let alone her sweet personality, when her request broke his concentration. His name had rolled off her tongue as if everything was normal.

He muttered, "Give it here," as he took the tins away from her and went to put them in the fridge. When he came back, Hershel was there along with his wife, Annette.

Annette greeted Daryl with a smile and shook his hand, "Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Dixon." Daryl nodded at her. He shook Hershel's hand next.

"Thank you for hiring me, Mr. and Mrs. Greene." Hershel nodded at him approvingly.

Hershel said, "We're lucky to have you, Mr. Dixon. Sheriff Grimes told us about the situation you're in, and I hope you know we support you as long as you follow the law and our rules. Are we clear."

Daryl nodded and said, "Yes, sir." _This is the most respectful I've ever been to...well, anyone. Damn._

Hershel breathed in and said, "Well, you best get to work then. There's some hay out front that needs to be taken in here and put in the stalls. Bethy can show you where they are when she heads out front to go to school." Beth kissed Hershel and Annette on the cheek before flashing Daryl a pearly white smile and gestured him to follow her. She stayed a few feet in front of him as they walked, and he couldn't help but look down, seeing the outlines of her perfectly shaped ass. He mentally cursed himself for thinking about her in that way, knowing if Hershel could read his mind, he'd be fired on the spot.

Beth broke the silence and said, "I hope you stay for dinner, mama makes the best green beans. I bet you do, she doesn't let any workers go home on an empty stomach. Then again, 'only workers we have are daddy, me, an' Shawn," she sighed and looked up at him, "I'm glad you're helpin' out, we sure can use you. Shawn works durin' the day with daddy and when I come home from school 'round two-thirty I work from then to dinner." Daryl didn't know what got into her and why she felt the need to tell him what seemed to be her whole life story. Something in him got him excited for 2:30.

 _Don't you dare, Daryl. Not Beth._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, I've splurged and finally have written my first Bethyl story! I hope y'all like it, I tried to come up with the most original AU out there thus far including a small town and the farm. I just love those stories so much. I've also found that most Bethyl lovers also love Brick, and I have another story out there, Fifty Shades of Grimes ;) Anyway, it would mean so much to me for y'all to leave a review, favorite, and follow! I hope y'all enjoyed it, please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Walking Dead.

* * *

 **Summary:** Beth gets through the last day of school, whilst Daryl gets through his first day of work. Things had been going slow for Daryl until the youngest Greene daughter comes back from school and starts her shift.

* * *

 **Warning:** Language.

* * *

News traveled like a wildfire in King County.

"One of the Dixon brothers are working for the Greene family?"

"What's Hershel thinking, letting Daryl under the same roof as his family?"

"I bet Hershel's drinkin' again an' moved onto somethin' stronger than just alcohol. 'bet that drug bust wasn't only 'cause of the Dixons."

"Those poor girls, God help them."

Beth hated all the rumors that were being spread. She wasn't used to all of the attention either. When she got to school her friend, Amy, was the first one to confront her about the situation. When Amy tried to pry for information, Beth gave her some small details, but by lunch, Annette apparently had been having a secret affair with Daryl Dixon, and she was baring his demon kid. Beth almost laughed when she heard that rumor, but the temptation soon diminished when she heard about the other rumors. She had known Daryl didn't have the best reputation in town, but she was raised to believe there's good in everyone no matter what rumors circulate.

Beth wasn't surprised when accusation regarding Hershel's drinking problem came up. She had expected it. Hershel used to be a big time alcoholic, but after seeing what was on the line with his family, he had quit. Everyone in town knew he was sober, but people couldn't help themselves from re-circulating that rumor for the hundredth time.

The school year was almost and Beth couldn't be happier. She had finally landed her first real job at the local library. Sure, she had worked at her family's clinic, but she didn't really count that as a job. Real jobs pay you. When she asked Hershel about getting paid, he said he would reward her until she was able to find a real job. _I finally get the surprise!_ Beth thought. She was ecstatic.

As soon as the bell rung, she hardly paid her friends any attention as she rushed to the bus.

* * *

Daryl had spent the day preparing Beth's surprise.

No clients showed up, which made his job a lot easier. Hershel had told him about he and Beth's deal, and how she got her first job as the librarian. Daryl didn't dwell on how Beth would be sticking around the house more, he just focused on what Hershel had told him to to. _Damn girl got a fuckin' puppy_ , Daryl thought. He had spent the day building a doghouse, while babysitting the pup. The dog had been giving him hell since that morning.

Finally, he had finished the doghouse. Hershel told him to hide it in the barn with the puppy until Beth got home. Daryl busied himself with tending to the horses when the King County High School bus pulled up, letting Beth off. Daryl took a small glimpse of Beth running up to the farmhouse, letting his gaze linger on her for a bit before turning his attention back to the horses.

He was the first Beth spoke to. She had a wide grin on her face as she said, "Hi there, Daryl, how was your first day?" Daryl shrugged.

"'s alright." Beth nodded, assuming he didn't really want to talk.

Hershel had come out before Beth got to talk again and said, "Hey, Bethy, how was your last day of school?" Beth shrugged and kept the grin on her face.

"It was just fine. I ran all the way from the bus to um, well…" She remembered her manners and decided to leave it up to Hershel to bring up the surprise. Hershel chuckled, catching her slip up. Hershel sighed.

"You can get excited Beth. Daryl's been workin' on your surprise all day," he looked Daryl's way, "Open the door to the barn door, would you?" Daryl nodded and slid the farm doors open, revealing the tiny Australian Shepherd. It's dark brown eyes were enough to make Beth's heart melt. Beth squealed and engulfed Hershel in a bear hug. After uttering thank you ten times, Beth kneeled down on the ground and let the puppy give her butterfly kisses all over her cheeks and fingers.

Beth exclaimed, "He is so adorable, daddy, thank you so much! What's his name?"

"All up to you, honey. He's a she." Hershel smiles his cheeky smile.

Beth beamed and said, "Oh, yes! Is Scout too cliché? Maybe Dixie. I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it has to be perfect!" Hershel chuckled at her excitement and told them they should both to get to work.

Beth felt bad because she had been so focused on her new dog. After they fed the horses, they led them back to the field to let off some steam. Beth and Daryl leaned against the fence and watched as the new pup run around with the horses.

Beth bit her lip and looked up at Daryl. It's as if she wasn't there. He kept his gaze forward and observing the horses.

Beth sighed and said, "I still can't decide what to name her. She's so beautiful. A pretty girl deserves a pretty name. Hmm...what do you think about Annie? That's a pretty name." Daryl shrugged. Beth tried to spark some conversation and said, "Have you ever had a dog? Maybe a girl? Now that you're working with us maybe we can name her after-" Daryl cut her off.

"Look, blondie, I'm here to work an' hopefully clear my name. 'don't need you blabbin' off the whole time." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Beth could feel her eyes water. She turned on her heel, refusing to stay with him any longer. As she walked back to the farmhouse, her steps quickened into a run. The pup followed her.

* * *

Daryl mentally cursed himself. She probably ran off to tell her dad on him. _Fucking teen._ He allowed himself to wonder how old she was. Definitely young enough to still be in high school.

He thought about his brother and how he would've had his way with her back in the barn when they were getting the horses ready. Daryl huffed. Even though his brother was an annoying motherfucker, he still loved him whether he cares to admit it or not.

As the sunset, he led the horses back into their stables and closed up for the day. A voice from the porch called his name. Annette. He turned around as he was walking to his motorcycle.

"Hey sweetie, you wanna stay for dinner? 'fixed an' extra plate for 'ya at the table." Daryl huffed. He just wanted to go home. Like he could say that though. He balled up and walked to the porch.

Giving Annette a nod, he said, "Thank you for havin' me." He took his hat off as he walked in and went to the dining room. Everyone was sitting. He looked around and saw Hershel, Shawn, and Beth talking about their summer plans. Daryl nodded at all of them before sitting down at the chair next to Shawn, the other chair obviously Annette's. Soon, Annette came in and they said grace. When they closed the prayer, everyone went back to their chatter.

Annette said, "So Bethy, have you decided what you're gonna name the lil' munchkin?" Beth shrugged, her shoulders slumped. Daryl could tell it was because of what he had said earlier. Annette didn't pay much mind to her daughter's lack of enthusiasm and turned to Daryl, "I hope you like beans an' mashed potatoes. I'm glad you're here to try out our family chicken. It's my mama's secret recipe." Daryl nodded, already having taken a big bite of chicken out of his portion.

"Yes ma'am, it's all very good. Thank you 'gain for having me." The dinner went on without a hitch and when everyone finished, Beth took care of the dishes in the kitchen. Daryl was the last one to bring the dishes to her. Hershel and Annette were upstairs getting ready for bed and Shawn was in his room doing only God knows what.

Beth avoided making eye contact with Daryl as she took much longer to scrub off a small stain on a plate as he stood there.

He cleared his throat and said quietly, "Bit." Beth looked up at him questioningly. He continued, "You asked earlier if I ever had a dog and what its name was. 'was 'bout seven when Merle came home with her. 'looked kinda like yours. I named her Bit, since she had quite the bite." Beth's frown slowly turned into a smile as he finished his story. Daryl knew he had made it up to her and redeemed himself. _Why do I care?_ Daryl thought. He didn't know the answer to his question and he didn't really want to confront it now.

Beth said, "Well what happened to Bit? She still 'round?" Daryl shook his head, not wanting to answer her first question. Beth took the hint and carried on, flashing her pearly whites. "Alright well it's settled. Her name's gon' be Bit," Beth beamed.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm truly blessed from all of the positive responses! Thank y'all so much! I hope you all have enjoyed this second installment. Please leave a review telling me what you think!


End file.
